1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a three-dimensional shaping composition, a method for producing a three-dimensionally shaped article, and a three-dimensionally shaped article.
2. Related Art
A technique of shaping a three-dimensional object while solidifying powder with a bonding liquid is known (for example, JP-A-6-218712). According to this technique, a three-dimensional object is shaped by repeating the following operations. First, powder is thinly spread with a uniform thickness to form a powder layer, and then a bonding liquid is discharged to a desired portion of the powder layer to bond powder. As a result, in the powder layer, only the portion to which the bonding liquid is discharged is bonded, so that a thin plate member (hereinafter referred to as a “cross-sectional member”) is formed. Thereafter, a powder layer is further thinly formed on the powder layer, and then a bonding liquid (curable ink) is discharged to a desired portion. As a result, a new cross-sectional member is formed also on the portion to which the bonding liquid is discharged of the newly formed powder layer. In this operation, since the bonding liquid discharged onto the powder layer penetrates to reach the previously formed cross-sectional member, the newly formed cross-sectional member is bonded also to the previously formed cross-sectional member. By repeating such operations to successively laminate a thin plate cross-sectional member, a three-dimensional object can be shaped.
According to such a three-dimensional shaping technique, since a three-dimensional shaped article can be immediately shaped by bonding powder insofar as there are three-dimensional shape data of an object to be shaped and there is no necessity of creating a die before shaping and the like, a three-dimensional object can be quickly and inexpensively shaped. Moreover, the three-dimensional shaped article is shaped by successively laminating a thin plate cross-sectional member, and therefore, even in the case of a complicated object having an internal structure, for example, the three-dimensional shaped article can be shaped as an integrally shaped article without being divided into a plurality of parts.
However, in the former technique, the bonding strength obtained by the bonding liquid was not able to be made sufficiently high, and thus the strength of the three-dimensionally shaped article was not able to be made sufficiently high.